


Like a Flame that Flickers out too Soon

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically historical people react to a Hunger Games AU, Characters React to Fandom, F/M, Gen, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Author Regrets Nothing, this is purely self indugent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: "I hope parallel universe me is doing okay."-Unknown"Everyone is living in an alternate but parallel universe.They do not feel what you feel, they do not see what you see, they do not do as you do but yet- they are walking right next to you"-The Word VirusORMy ingenious idea I had and wrote on a whim. Hamilton/Hunger Games, but with a twist
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr Sr./Esther Edwards Burr, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1734-1803)/Philip Schuyler, Courtney Bailey Hamilton/James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786), Eleanor Ball Laurens/Henry Laurens (1723-1792), George Washington/Martha Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/Martha Manning, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson, Rachel Faucette Buck/James Hamilton Sr. (c.1718-1799), Sally Burr Reeve (1754-1797)/Tapping Reeve
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Convergence

In a flash of brilliant light, 34 people found themselves in a plain room with couches and a giant smooth, reflective black vertical surface. 

_“Welcome, welcome, everyone. I do apologize if you’re a little disoriented. Anyways, if you would all introduce yourselves and take a seat, we can get started.”_

“Uh, I guess I can start, I’m John Laurens.”

“Martha Manning, but feel free to call me Mattie” 

“Martha Laurens, John's sister, but you can call me Marty.”

“Henry Laurens”

“Eleanor Laurens”

“Philip Schuyler”

“Catherine Van Rensselaer”

“Angelica Schuyler”

“Margarita Schuyler, but call me Peggy”

“Elizabeth Schuyler, but most call me Eliza”

“Alexander Hamilton”

“James Hamilton Jr”

“Courtney Bailey Hamilton”

“Rachel Faucette”

“Hercules Mulligan”

“Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan”

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette, but it will be easier for you to just call me Lafayette.”

“Adrienne de Lafayette”

“Aaron Burr Jr”

“Theodosia Bartow Prevost”

_“Burr,”_ she added subconsciously.

“Sarah Burr Reeve”

“Tapping Reeve”

John sputtered “Your name's Tapping?”

Said man's face pinched slightly. “You can thank my parents for that.”

“Aaron Burr Sr”

“Esther Burr” 

“Thomas Jefferson”

“Martha Jefferson, you can call me Patsy”

“James Madison”

“Sally Hemings”

“Dolley Payne” 

“Maria Reynolds”

“Martha Washington”

“George Washington”

_“Wonderful. Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why you are here. To put it simply, I just thought it’d be fun for you to view an alternate reality. Questions and information will be given after this short clip. Enjoy!_

Everyone took their seats, and the smooth black surface came to live.


	2. The Start

**“War, terrible war.**

All the soldiers groaned.

“We just finished a war, and now there’s another one?” Lafayette groaned. Washington grimaced.

“What’s with all the skulls?”

“What are they wearing?”

“What on earth happened?”

_ “Please, everyone, everything will be explained shortly” _

**Widows,**

Martha felt a slight frown form on her face. She herself was a widow, so she could sort of relate, but the thing playing in front of them didn’t feel… normal. Something about this felt wrong, and she wasn’t sure why.

**orphans,**

Aaron and Sarah winced. Even if their parents, who they’d never met, happened to be sitting  _ right over there _ , that label was still a very significant part of their identity.

**a motherless child.**

Alexander resisted the urge to look at his own mother. He wasn’t sure he could without breaking down and now wasn’t the time, not while so many questions remained.

**This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts**

“Like the thirteen colonies?” Madison tilted his head.

“I think it might be a little bit different,” replied Thomas.

**rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them.**

“Sounds like the British,” John snorted.

Hercules rolled his eyes. “Loved them my ass. If the people felt the need to rebel, then you didn’t give a shit.”

“Language!” Elizabeth chided. Hercules just gave his wife an unapologetic shrug.

“Ok, but seriously, are we sure they aren’t just the British?” asked Aaron Jr.

“I don’t think they are. That weird ethereal voice did say that this was an alternate universe, whatever that is.”

**Brother turned on brother until nothing remained.**

Washington held back a wince. So many families had been torn apart during the revolution. Not just across life and death, but loyalty to the crown. He’d met young men whose families didn’t believe in the revolution the same way they did, and it was very disheartening, both to him and the young man.

“Did-did you see that explosion? What was that?!”

_ “That, Mrs.Jefferson, is called an atomic bomb.” _

“A what now?”

_ “I’ll add that to the list of things I need to explain.” _

**And then came the peace, hard-fought, sorely won.**

Aaron couldn’t help but feel the same about the revolution. Well, sort of. Not every victory had been a cause for celebration, but it was worth it.

**The people rose up from the ashes, and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost.**

Angelica watched the screen with interest. She had a feeling that whatever this “cost” was was the reason for this alternative world, and why they’d been brought here to view it.

**When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice.**

“Excuse me?”

“What!”

“But thats-”   
  


“Now's not the time, Alex.”

Everyone was in varying stages of confusion, horror, and shock.

**The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity, and our forgiveness.**

“Generosity and forgiveness, my ass. That’s the furthest departure from the meaning of the words I’ve ever seen”

Eliza sent an apologetic look to everyone in the room as she patted her husband's hand.

**This is how we remember our purpose. This is how we safeguard our future.”**

“Pretty sure-”

“Alexander, please. We were promised answers after this thing finished, and now it has.”

_ “Yes, I did, and I will make good on that. Now…” _


	3. Contextualization

  
  


_ “First things first. As I said, this is an alternate reality. Please keep in mind that this world, and what you’re about to see, might as well be fiction. Relationships between the other versions of yourselves will be different. Many of you will look different as well. Ages and clothing will be different as well. Understand?” _

Everyone made some articulation of agreement, even if most were still very much confused.

_ “Good. So, this alternate dystopian-” _

“Dystopa-what?” Theodosia asked, confusion clearly etched on her face.

_ “Kind of the opposite of an utopia. In other words, things generally suck for certain, if not all, groups of people. Sometimes however, a dystopian society will claim it's a utopian society when they really aren’t. Anyway, this dystopian society takes place in the far future. Technology has advanced significantly from what you know.” _

“Well, that's to be expected, I suppose,” said Esther.

_ “Before the country of Panem, the location everything will take place in, was formed, there was a war. As Mrs.Jefferson noticed, the atomic bomb was used significantly.”  _

“How much explosive power did that thing contain?” Washington's forehead creased.

_ “More than is reasonable. I won’t get into the details of how it works, but in your timeline's future, atomic bombs have only been used in combat twice.”  _

“Well, that's good, right?” Peggy asked, tentatively hopeful.

_ “I suppose it is, However, these bombs leave behind toxic radiation, and much of the human population was destroyed. However, the nation of Panem rose from the remains of what once was the United States, on the continent of North America.”  _

“Is that where the colonies are for us?”

_ “Well, yes and no. Here, let me show you a map.”  _

_ [Map of Panem} _

_ “As you can see, the land you know is significantly bigger than what you currently have mapped. The country was divided into 13 districts, each providing something for the capital, and  were as follows” _

  1. _Luxury items_
  2. _Masonry and Weaponry_
  3. _Technology_
  4. _Fishing_
  5. _Power and Electricity_
  6. _Transportation_
  7. _Lumber_
  8. _Textiles_
  9. _Grain_
  10. _Livestock_
  11. _Agriculture_
  12. _Coal Mining_
  13. _Graphite Mining and Nuclear Technology_



_ However, shortly thereafter, the districts revolted, and tried to overthrow the capital.  _

“Why though?”

_ “For many of the same reasons you tried to expel the British monarchy’s influence from the colonies. However, unlike you, they failed, and district 13 was destroyed. After the rebellion, the capital and the remaining 12 districts all signed the Treaty of Treason.” _

“That's not an ominous or weird name at all,” Elizabeth muttered.

_ “Indeed. Said treaty decreed the following. Once a year, each district would draw in a lottery, called the Reaping, one boy and girl between the age of 12-18, called tributes, to participate in the Hunger Games.” _

“Children?!” Martha said aghast. 

_ “Yes, ma'am. Now-” _

“Excuse me, are we going to gloss over the fact that they’re using children?”

_ “Please, Maam, with all due respect, I need to finish explaining everything, or it won’t make sense. You can ask questions and vent later, okay?” _

Martha seemed very unsatisfied with that answer, but she acquiesced to the voice’s orders.

_ “Thank you. Now, the Hunger Games, to put it simply even if it's far from simple, are a gladiatorial reality show. These selected children, called tributes, are placed into an outdoor arena to fight to the death until there is only one survivor.” _

If they’d been shocked before, they were all appalled now. A small number of people even looked vaguely nauseous.

No one could or wanted to say anything, not even Hamilton. The voice just decided to continue.

_ “The victor never faces another reaping, their district gets showered with gifts for a year, receives a monthly paycheck, and gets to live with their family’s in an area called Victors Village. However, they in turn must act as mentors to future tributes from their district.” _

“Well that's nice, I guess,” said Courtney, though there was a clear sarcastic edge to her voice. __

_ “Children…” _ Martha, if she’d been upset earlier, now looked decidedly checked out of whatever was going on around her in reality.

_ “Yes… Anyway, there is a system that determines how many times your name will be put into the reaping bowl they select the tributes out of. When you turn twelve, your name is entered once. At thirteen, twice, and so on and so forth. There is a catch, however. If you’re poor, you can choose to take out something called tessera. Each tessera you take is a year's supply of grain and oil for one person. But, in return, your name gets entered an extra time, and it's cumulative. For example, say a twelve-year-old has to take tessera for four total people. At twelve, their name is entered five times. At thirteen, ten, and so on.” _

“Would people really be that desperate?” __

_ “You’ll see, Alexander. The short answer is yes, and you’ll see that reflected later on. There is another aspect to the reaping that you need to know about. Volunteering. Should your name not be called, you can choose to volunteer and take the selected tributes place.” _

“But why in heaven's name would you ever want to do that?” __

_ “That should be explained later, but people do do it. Now, everything is kept in order and enforced by people called peacekeepers, officers in charge of quelling illegal activity, and keeping the populace in line. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is your Panem history lesson. And now, for the moment you’ve been waiting for. It's finally time to view this alternate reality of yours. Ready? Oh, nevermind, that was a rhetorical question.  _

**Part 1: The Reaping**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't very interesting. The next chapter will be more fun, I promise.


	4. The Reaping

**Part 1: The Reaping**

**The scene opened with a girl asleep. The room was nice, and the window was open, and the breeze caused the curtains to flutter.**

Dolley was slightly taken aback. She wasn’t sure what, exactly, she’d been expecting, but it wasn’t this. Looking around, everyone else seemed to be just as confused.

**However, the peaceful scene was soon broken by only slightly muffled screaming.**

Any confusion they’d been feeling before now turned to concern. The scream seemed feminine, but that didn’t mean anything. Most of the soldiers knew men were perfectly capable of screams as high pitched as a woman.

**In an instant, the girl woke up, pushing the covers off of herself.**

**“Angelica?”**

Angelica startled when she heard the girl on screen say her name. If she was the one screaming, which was likely if she was the first person to come to that girl's mind, why? What would cause her to scream like that?”

**The screaming continued, and the girl quickly slid out of bed and out of her room. She peeked into the room across the hall where two girls were asleep. Strangely, she went in the opposite direction of the screaming, and opened a door to look into a room where two boys were sleeping soundly.**

“Why is she not seeking out the source first?” Marty looked troubled, but no one had an answer for her.

**Apparently appeased, she then hurried down the hall, taking a quick second look into the room she’d checked first to find one of them awake.**

**“Go back to sleep, Pegs.”**

**Pegs, a 13-year-old with brown curls tied in a low pony, shook her head, instead choosing to get up like her sister.**

Eliza shook her head fondly. Peggy never was one for strict adherence to the rules. This kind of situation had happened with the three of them many times.

**“Imma go make tea. Want any, Lizzy?”**

“Lizzy? Is that meant to be Eliza?” said Angelica. It would make sense, if she and Peggy were there.

**Thus decided, she exited her room, passing her sister to go downstairs. By now the screams had quieted a bit, but they were still audible. Lizzy, as the girl was currently known, finally made it to her destination. She knocked softly.**

**“Angie?”**

**Without waiting for an answer, she pushed open the door. The room was dark, but she strode her way across the floor quickly, gently shaking the occupant awake. She shot up, gasping for breath. Her eyes darted around wildly, not really seeing anything.**

Tapping, without realizing it, gently drew Sarah subtly closer to him. There had been times he’d had to deal with a similar situation when she got nightmares about her childhood. 

**“Angie? Angelica, can you hear me? Breathe with me, okay?”**

**Eliza inhaled and exhaled slowly and steadily until Angelica had calmed down and checked into reality.**

Philip, though he was curious and concerned about why Angelica was so panicked, was glad to see Eliza taking care of her.

**“...‘liza?”**

**“I’m here, I’m here. Bad dream?”**

**“...yeah. What time is it?”**

**Eliza glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. “About 4:30 in the morning.”**

**Her sister ran a hand over her face. “Christ. Did I wake anyone up?”**

Burr Sr frowned ever so slightly. He didn’t like the lord's name being used in vain, but it didn’t seem to really mean anything to the woman on screen.

**“Only Peggy. She’s making tea.”**

**“Bless her soul”**

**“Why thank you, hun.” Peggy entered the room, holding a tray with three mugs and a teapot, which she set on the bedside table before clicking on the lamp.**

**“Thanks, Pegs.”**

**“No problem”**

**Eliza poured each of them a cup, and they sat on the bed, drinking tea in silence.**

**“So, it's Reaping day, huh?”**

Immediately, the atmosphere became darker. They’d momentarily forgotten the type of universe they were watching. 

**Almost simultaneously, the three of them shivered.**

**“Means two more condemned kids to mentor,” Angelica said bitterly, taking a sip from her cup.**

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up. I'm a mentor?” Angelica, much like the rest of her family. seemed rather shocked. “Doesn’t that mean I was a victor?”

Peggy nodded mutely, too stunned to say anything. 

**Eliza and Peggy exchanged concerned looks, but didn’t comment.**

**“Is this jasmine tea?” asked Eliza after a moment of silence.**

**Peggy nodded. “Yep, and let me tell you…”**

**The conversation became unintelligible as the camera panned out of the room and the scene changed.**

  
  
  


**Three boys were sitting at the top of an overlook. The valley below was beautiful, but each boy looked nervous.**

**“Lovely weather, isn’t it?” said a fourteen-year-old boy with straight black hair and tanned skin.**

**It was a rather mundane comment, but an accurate one, as there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.**

“Cloudless weather is overrated,” muttered Mattie.

**“It’s a shame, really, that we can’t spend all day here,” said another, who looked rather like the first guy.**

**“Even if it was a normal day we couldn’t be gone for long, you know that, Alexander. Edward, back me up here.”**

Alexander tilted his head curiously. Was that meant to be Edward Stevens? If the other similar looking boy was him, that would be rather fitting.

**“And as pity would have it, today isn’t a normal day.”**

**“Oh, that reminds me.” One of the boys, who looked different from the other two, reached into his pocket.**

**“No way, Robert, is that real?”**

**“Better be, Alex, this cost me two squirrels.”**

**The item in question was a small but sizable loaf of bread with a glaze and nuts sprinkled on top.**

“That looks really good,” said Adrienne, thinking of the bread she’d get in France from one of the country's many bakeries. However, they were usually much less extravagant. 

**Robert split the bread into several chunked, and passed it out.**

**“Happy Hunger Games.” Edward held out his piece like he was making a toast**

**“And may the odds-”**

**“Be ever in your favor.” Alex finished the phrase with a ridiculous accent, and they ate.**

“Uh, what now? Is that their way of saying good luck?” Peggy looked both confused and vaguely disturbed.

“I think so?”

_“You’re quite right, Miss Schuyler. Indeed, that is how the Capital likes to wish the tributes good luck. You’ll be hearing that phrase quite frequently.”_

*******

**A dark-skinned girl sat in front of a slightly dirty and cracked mirror in a bedroom, brushing out her hair.**

**“Sarah, are you almost done? We’re gonna be late.” A voice sounded from outside the room, presumably a lower floor.**

Sarah blinked, just a little surprised she’d appeared so early on. Shed expected to play a more minor role.

**“Yeah, Aaron, just give me a sec.”**

Theodosia nodded to herself. It only made sense that Aaron would be there too.

**She deftly side braided her hair in seconds and grabbed a ribbon from the table the mirror had been situated on, tying it off before rushing out of the room.**

**A smooth headed fourteen-year-old boy, presumably Aaron, was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with two kids and two adults, one of whom had a toddler in her arms.**

**“Ready?”**

**“As I’ll ever be.”**

**They left the house, merging with the crowd. Aaron and Sarah got in a line. At the front, Aaron, who was first, held out his hand. The peacekeeper took a small device and touched it to Aaron’s fingertip. It made a small zap sound and was pulled away.**

“What’s that supposed to do?” Eleanor questioned. She got no answer, unsurprisingly.

**The peacekeeper then briefly pressed that finger to a piece of paper, leaving behind a bloody partial fingerprint.**

Needless to say, everyone was just a little weirded out. What was the point of pricking a finger and getting a fingerprint?

**Another peacekeeper had a device that shone a prick of red light on the print. After a moment the display beeped and displayed the name** **_Aaron Burr_ ** **.**

“Is that how they make sure everyone shows up?” Adrienne asked. 

“Probably. Otherwise, people might just not show up.”

“Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Dolley said dryly. She only partially succeeded in lightening the mood.

**“Go ahead”**

**Sarah watched her brother disappear into the crowd as the process was repeated with her. Both of them went to their respective areas for age and gender.**

**_District 12_ **

**The scene switched to a different square.**

**“Let's have a warm welcome for Peggy Shippen.”**

“Her?!”

“Isn’t she the wife of Benedict Arnold?”

“What on earth is she wearing?”

“Well, that voice did say fashion was quite different.”

**“Good morning, district 12, and welcome to the 94th annual Hunger Games reaping.**

“94?! They’ve done 94 of these?” Martha was getting more appalled with each second of this she watched.

**Now, it's time to select our tributes.”**

Everyone was just a little on edge. It was pretty clear to them, though some were kind of in denial, that at least some of them would end up being one of these “tributes”

**Peggy Shippen held her hand of the bowl of female tributes for a few dramatic seconds before selecting one.**

**“Maria Lewis”**

Maria inhaled sharply, biting her lip and blinking rapidly so she hopefully wouldn’t cry. She had a feeling this might happen, but to be the first one drawn was...unnerving, to say the least. She stared at a spot on the floor in front of her, not wanting to see the pitying looks she’d undoubtedly be getting.

Eliza glanced at the poor girl out of the corner of her eye, trying to keep pity out of her expression. That was the last thing she needed. She also saw Peggy grab Maria’s hand, which she found really sweet.

**Maria Lewis couldn’t have been older than 13, and she hastily brushed her hair out of her face as she was escorted to the stage.**

Martha shook her head sadly. The girl on screen bore some resemblance to her real-world counterpart in the room with them, but was quite obviously significantly younger. Martha felt sympathy for her, worried about appearances even in a situation like this.

**“Now for the boys.”**

“Who do you think it will be?”

“M-maybe James, my husband?” said Maria, though even she sounded unsure of that.

**She was less dramatic this time, not wanting people to get impatient.**

**“Alexander Hamilton”**

Rachel couldn’t contain her gasp, even if she, like everyone else, had felt this coming. Alexander, for his part, didn’t seem all that phased. Sure, he didn’t like it, no one did, but it wasn’t exactly a shock. 

“Really? Why though? Not that I think being paired with her is a bad thing, I just kind of figured I’d be paired with Betsy or maybe Angelica?”

Eliza gave him a pointed look to ‘please for the love of God, watch your mouth’ but didn’t disagree. She saw Alex and Maria exchange resolute looks, and couldn’t find it in herself to be jealous.

**The fourteen-year-old boy with straight black hair they’d seen earlier stepped out of the crowd. He was being brought up when he caught the eyes of someone who could only be his brother.**

James sat up a little straighter. Earlier, the Voice had mentioned something about volunteering, maybe he would do that. Of course, that would mean almost certain death, but if it meant he wouldn’t have to potentially watch his brother die, then...

**“Don’t even think about it, James!”**

Both James on-screen and real-life deflated. James fixed his brother with a ‘What were you thinking?’ look, but Alex just subtly shook his head.

**James, who had looked like he might say something,immediately shut his mouth. Alexander went the rest of the way to the stage with his shoulders back and his head held high.**

**“Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes from District 12. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**_District 11_ **

**The scene changed to a different square, filled with a wider variety of children.**

**“Hello, hello, citizens of district 11, and welcome to this year’s reaping. Let's not waste any time.”**

**He selected the girls slip first, as per usual.**

**“Sally Hemings”**

Patsy glared at the man on screen as she put an arm around her half sister's waist. Maybe if she held her close, she could stave off the sinking feeling in her stomach.

**The girl was tiny, no older than 12, but she held head high as she was escorted to the stage.**

Catherine honestly couldn’t believe it. The girl on screen, who actually looked fairly similar to her real-life counterpart, couldn’t have been older than 12 or 13. She just hoped, even if it wasn’t likely, that none of her daughters would be picked.

**“Jonathan Bellamy”**

The only person who really had any real reaction to District 11’s male tribute was Aaron. His face was rather expressionless, but his lips were pursed in a thin line. 

Bellamy had been one of his best friends (One might even hazard to call them lovers, and they’d be correct, but no one would ever know that) and he’d been...upset, to say the least, when he’d received news of his death.

Pity he’d have to see it again, albeit in another fashion.

**The male tribute was about 15, but not a whole lot bigger than Sally.**

**_District 10_ **

**“Good afternoon, district 10, and may I welcome you all to the 94th annual Hunger Games reaping. Now, it's time to select out tributes.”**

“Why are we going backward through the districts?”

“Good question.”

_“Indeed it is, Miss Reeve. The answer to that is that Districts 1 and 2’d reapings are different from that of the other districts, so I figured it made sense to do those last._

**“Dolley Payne”**

Dolley huffed. She didn’t really know anyone here, so she had no guess as to who her district partner might be. It might be no one in their group, but she suspected otherwise. Why else would she be here?

**The girl was fairly tall for a 14-year-old, but was soon escorted to the stage by peacekeepers.**

Even if this was the third reaping they’d seen, Courtney still hadn’t quite wrapped her head around this entire situation. 

**“And now for the men.”**

**The next slip was drawn and opened.**

**“James Madison”**

Madison blinked, a little caught off guard being paired with Dolley. They, like Alex and Maria, exchanged looks. 

**The kid was very small for a 16-year-old and kept coughing on his way up to the stage.**

Thomas smiled faintly. Even in this alternate world, James couldn’t escape being sick. That amusement soon turned to concern. There was no way James could survive the games like that, not without some major luck.

**“Your tributes from district 10, everyone.”**

**_District 9_ **

**“Welcome, welcome, everyone, to district 9’s annual reaping.**

**The slips were drawn.**

**“Martha Wayles”**

Patsy gulped, forcing down her anxiety as best she could. Sally, who she already had an arm around, wrapped both her arms around her waist. Thomas gave her hand a squeeze.  
  


Alexander leaned towards his wife. “How much you wanna bet her district partner’s going to be Jefferson?”

Eliza gave him an admonishing look, but privately agreed it was likely.

**The girl, who seemed to be about 16, was darker-skinned, with hair in twin braids**

**“Thomas Jefferson”**

Jefferson sighed. At least he was paired with his wife. As unlikely as it was, he hoped she’d win the games.

**The boy with poofy hair, who was no younger than 17, was escorted to join his tribute partner.**

**_District 8_ **

**“Good afternoon, district 8, and welcome to the annual Hunger Games reaping. Now, let’s not waste any time, shall we?”**

**He, like most of the others, started with the women.**

**“Elizabeth Sanders”**

“Wait, wasn’t District 8’s all about textiles?” said Angelica.

_“Yes, it is.”_

Hercules and Elizabeth exchanged looks of slight amusement.

“That's...quite fitting, I suppose.”

**A well built, somewhat stocky girl, about 17, was the person bearing this name.**

Elizabeth nodded in approval. Her alternate self looked like she could take someone on in a fight. Hopefully, that would actually be the case.

**The male slip was soon selected.**

**“Hercules Mulligan.”**

Hercules grasped his wife’s hand. Hopefully, they (Their other selves) would work together.

**The muscular 18-year-old wearing a bandana soon joined his fellow tribute.**

**“There you have it folks, your tributes from district 8. May the odds be ever in your favor.”**

**_District 7_ **

**“Hello, citizens of district 7, and welcome to the reaping for this year’s 94th annual Hunger Games. Now we just need to pick the tributes.”**

**Unlike previously, he selected both slips before returning to the mic.**

**“Now, let’s see who we have here.”**

**He opened one of the slips.**

**“Your female tribute from district 7, Adrienne de Noailles.”**

Adrienne could feel herself trembling, but she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t nearly as brave as everyone else, and she would readily admit she was scared. She felt Gilbert’s arms wrap around her, and she curled into his side as much as she could.

**A petite girl of about 14 was escorted upfront while the second slip was opened.**

**“And for the male tribute, Gilbert du Motier.”**

Lafayette winced, but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t a surprise at this point, since it seemed that couples would translate to district partners, for the most part. He just hoped Adrienne, when she died (it wasn’t really a question she would, as much as it pained him to admit) that it would be quick

**A lanky 16-year-old boy with his curly hair knotted up in a bun was brought up to join his district partner.**

**“Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**_District 6_ **

**“Hello, district 6, and welcome to the 94th annual Hunger games reaping. As I’m sure you’re all aware, its time to select our tributes. Ladies first.”**

**A slip was drawn.**

**“Martha Manning.”**

Mattie sighed, just a tad annoyed. As much as she’d hoped this wouldn’t happen, it seemed that wasn’t to be the case. She didn’t think she had much of a chance of winning, but that didn’t bother as much as it maybe should have.

**The girl, about 14 from the looks of it, was escorted to the stage.**

**“And now for the men.”**

Henry and Eleanor braced themselves. Considering the current pattern, it was likely John would be drawn.

**Another slip was pulled from the large glass bowl.**

**“John Laurens.”**

John released a sigh that he hoped wasn’t too shaky. Marty put her hand on his arm, trying her best to reassure him. He, and the rest of the ‘Hamilsquad’ (As they’d been dubbed) all exchanged anxious looks.

**A 15-year-old boy with freckles and a ponytail was brought up to join his district partner.**

**“Your tributes from district 6, everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favor.”**

**_District 5_ **

**“Good morning, district 5, and welcome to the reaping for the 94th annual Hunger Games. As always, may the odds be ever in your favor.”**

**The man selected the girl’s slip.**

**“Sarah Burr”**

Sarah sucked in a breath. She clenched the fabric of her skirts tightly in her hand, trying to remain calm. Everyone else had! Tapping, sensing her distress, pulled her close, rubbing her arm in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

**The girl, about 16, was escorted to the stage and the boy’s slip was drawn**

Tapping had to wonder if it’d be him. For some reason, despite the pattern that had prevailed over the last few pairs, he had a feeling it wouldn’t be him. (He’d find out in a moment that he was right.)

**“Aaron Burr.”**

Everyone gasped to some degree. Esther and Burr Sr seemed the most shocked and upset. Sarah reached over and blindly reached for her brother's hand. Aaron, for his part, only blanched a little.

**The crowd dissolved into whispers, hushed voices. A thin, smooth headed kid, no older than 14, was escorted to the front, and once on stage, it was quite obvious the two tributes were siblings.**

Rachel felt just a little queasy. As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad she wasn’t the Burrs at this moment. She didn’t want to potentially watch both of her children die. 

**Aaron, rather impressively, was staring straight ahead, his face expressionless. His sister, on the other hand, looked vaguely distraught. Sarah, against all better judgment, tried to run over to her brother, but she didn’t even get four steps before a peacekeeper grabbed her arm and forced her back to her spot and didn’t let go. However, she did keep looking over at her brother**

Marty felt really bad for Sarah, both on-screen, and the woman sitting in the room with her. She felt kind of guilty that she was glad she hadn’t been reaped with her brother, but she tried to ignore that. She, like Sarah, would still likely have to watch her brother die.

“Ok, I hate to be that guy, but I have to say. What are the chances of that _actually_ happening?”

Everyone turned to Alexander.

“What do you mean?” asked Sally.

“What I mean is, if everyone's name is in a certain number of times, what are the odds of both people selected being siblings.”

“I can’t imagine it's very likely,” said Angelica. “Since there's at least a few hundred slips in each of those bowls.”

“Ohhh, okay, I see what you’re saying. Yeah, that is weird.”

“Do you think it was rigged?” Madison said, looking thoughtful.

“If it was, why? What reason would they have for sibling tributes?”

“I’m guessing that might be revealed later, if that’s the case?”

**“Now this is quite the pair we have here, isn’t it? Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes from district 5. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.”**

**_District 4_ **

**In a twist, the guy at the microphone started with the men.**

**“Tench Tilghman”**

Washington grimaced. Tench was one of his Aide-de-camps and part of Washington's makeshift family. 

**The boy, who looked to be about 15 years old, was brought up as the girl’s slip was selected.**

**“Margarita Schuyler”**

The entire Schuyler family gasped. Peggy blanched, disbelief written all over her face. Angelica gripped Peggy’s upper arm, like she was reminding herself that her actual sister was right next to her. Eliza was the most visibly upset, distress etched clearly in her features.

**All eyes slowly landed on the girl of about 13, her curls now done in a high ponytail.**

Martha, again, shook her head in disbelief. Peggy, on-screen at least, like every other tribute they’d seen, had her entire life ahead of her, but that was to be robbed from her, all because of these so-called “games”.

**She seemed shaken, but she slowly stepped into the center aisle to be escorted.**

**That is, until a pale girl with long black hair did the same, face displaying her panic.**

**“Peggy? Peggy!”**

**“Eliza?”**

“Me, huh?” said Eliza. She sincerely hoped she wouldn’t do anything stupid, but the sinking feeling wouldn’t go away.

**A couple of peacekeepers try to hold her back, but she isn’t having it.**

**“I-I volunteer, I volunteer!!”**

Angelica and Peggy gasped the loudest out of everyone there.

After a moment of stunned silence, Peggy spoke. “Why?” She turned to her sister, eyes glistening with tears that wouldn’t fall. “Why would you do something so foolhardy!” She was almost yelling, and she wanted to be mad at Eliza, but she just couldn’t. 

Angelica smiled sadly. Eliza really was the most trusting kind person you would ever meet. Though she’d never told anyone, she often wondered if Eliza’s kindness would extend to taking the fall for someone else, if she’d willingly risk her life for the people she loved.

It would seem the answer to that was yes.

**That caused everyone to stop**

**Eliza’s face had paled even more, if that was possible, but she pushed the peacekeepers off of her and stood tall**

**“I volunteer as tribute”**

Philip put his arm around his shaking wife. She wasn’t crying, likely too shocked to, but she was definitely upset. Philip, for his part, wondered what Angelica would do in this situation. He knew his daughters, and if Angelica could, it was entirely possible she’d volunteer for Eliza as Eliza had for Peggy. 

Eliza was far too sweet to hurt anyone.

**Peggy immediately ran to her.**

**“Peggy, listen, you need to get out of here.”**

**“No-**

**“Go find mom and dad-**

**“No!-”**

**“Go find mom and dad, I’m so sorry.”**

**“No!”**

“Like hell I’m going to go!” Peggy hadn’t meant to sound quite so angry, but Eliza winced.

**This exchange went on for a moment until an older woman managed to drag Peggy away pretty much kicking and screaming.**

“Thank you, whoever you are,” murmured Eliza. This situation was already difficult enough, and she didn’t want to imagine what might have happened to Peggy if she didn’t leave. She nestled herself into Alex’s side, and he put his arm around her.

**“Well, this is certainly a turn of events. Come on up, don’t be shy. Now, what’s your name?”**

**“Um, Elizabeth Schuyler.”**

**“Well, I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn’t it.”**

**“Yes” Eliza’s face was ashen, but she remained poised. She only now seemed to be realizing what she’d gotten herself into, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it now. Behind her, though Eliza couldn’t see, Angelica had a heartbroken expression on her face.**

Philip took a shaky breath. There wasn’t anything he could do about this, as much as he hated it.

**“Let’s have a big round of applause for our volunteer, Eliza Schuyler.”**

**Nobody applauded.**

**_District 3_ **

**A man dressed in obnoxiously colorful attire stepped up to the microphone.**

**“Welcome, welcome. Let’s not waste any time now, shall we? As always, let’s start with the ladies”**

**He walked over to a glass bowl filled with slips of paper. His hand hovered over it for a second before he selected a slip.**

“Why must they insist on dramatics?” Dolley muttered.

**He opened it once he got back to the microphone, and cleared his throat**

**“Theodosia Bartow.”**

Though she’d been mentally bracing herself, it didn’t make it any easier for Theodosia to hear her name called. She scooted closer to Aaron, hoping that would help, and it did, but not as much as she would have liked.

**There was silence, for just a moment, before a girl about 16 years old stepped out of the crowd. She was dark-skinned, her hair done in thin box braids. Four peacekeepers formed ranks around her and brought her to the stage.**

**“Now, for the boys.”**

**He made his choice of slip.**

**“Marcus Prevost.”**

_“Not surprising, I guess,”_ thought Theodosia. She would have expected to be paired up with Aaron if she didn’t already know he was paired with his sister.

**As with Theodosia, Marcus, who seemed about 17, was escorted by four peacekeepers to the stage.**

**“And here you are, the tributes from district three. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.”**

***

**The scene cut back to Alexander and Maria on stage in district 12.**

The viewers were caught off guard, considering they’d been on District 3, and still had two more reapings left. 

“Um, why did it go back to Alexander and Maria? Don’t we still have Districts one and two left?” said Marty, asking the question that had been on everyone's minds

_“Yes, but the reaping for Districts one and two are being skipped, as no one present is from either district. Don’t worry, you’ll find out who those tributes are later._


	5. Farewells

**Shippen placed her hands on Alexander and Maria’s shoulders, and guided them into the building behind them.**

**“Let’s go inside, there are no cameras inside.”**

**Once inside, and indeed there were no cameras, Shippen turned them to face her.**

**“Okay, here’s the deal. You each get one hour to say goodbye to your families, and then it’s off to the capital. Capiche?”**

“Well that’s nice, I suppose,” Mattie said dryly. 

“At least they get to say goodbye,” Martha said quietly. No amount of time, in her opinion, would make up for the fact that twenty-four families would be losing a child. 

**Both tributes nod and are lead into separate rooms.**

**It’s small, with some seating, but Alexander just paced back and forth until his brother came through the door with a woman who must have been their mother.**

Rachel and James both felt a sense of relief that they’d at least be there to say goodbye to Alexander.

**They didn’t say a word, just pulled each other into a three-way hug. Eventually, everyone pulled away**

**“Here, I have something for you.”**

Rachel was pleasantly surprised. What could she possibly have to give to him, and would the capital allow it?

**His mother reached into her pocket, pulling out a necklace with a bird charm on it.**

“That’s a nice necklace,” Maria said, just a little jealous. She couldn’t afford nice jewelry like the Schuyler’s were wearing. 

**“You’re aloud to bring a token from home into the games. This belonged to your father before he passed.”**

“That’s...surprisingly nice of them, I guess,” said Esther. She hoped she’d be able to give her own children something.

James and Alexander looked at one another. Even in this world, their father wasn’t around.

**She pressed the necklace into Alexander’s hands.**

**“That’s a Mockingjay, isn’t it?”**

“What kind of bird is that? Never heard of it.”

_ “A mockingbird, Ms.Bailey, is a hybrid bird that exists in this world. Its a cross between the real mockingbird and a genetically engineered bird called a Jabberjay. The Jabberjays were all-male and had the ability to memorize and recite entire human conversations, kind like a super-advanced parrot. Eventually, due to people feeding the Jabberjays false information, the project was scrapped. The birds were released into the wild to die off, and they did, but not before mating with female mockingbirds. The offspring, Mockingjays, can’t recite human speech, but can mimic a wide range of pitches and pretty complex songs if one has the patience to sing to them. _

**His mother smiled. “Very impressive birds, aren’t they? And something of a slap in the face for the capital, I’d imagine.”**

“Probably because they weren’t supposed to exist,” Alexander guessed. He was glad his mother wasn’t dead in this universe, at least.

**Her sons snorted.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

*******

**John, who’d previously been staring at the floor and bouncing his leg, looked up when the door opened. He hadn’t even said anything when a girl about ten years old tackled him in a hug.**

**“Martha!”**

Marty smiled thinly. At least she was saying goodbye to her brother.

**They ended up sinking to the ground, kneeling while hugging.**

**“Are the others coming?”**

**Mattie nodded. “Dads bringing Henny and James.”**

Eleanor frowned. Where was she? John and Marty smiled slightly at the mention of their siblings.

**“Ok, Martha, I need you to listen to me. Look after our siblings, okay? Promise me.”**

**“John-”**

**“Promise me.”**

**“O-ok, I promise.”**

John forced down the sinking feeling in his stomach. He really hated that he’d have to leave his sister alone to look after their siblings. Not that he had any choice in the matter, but still.

**Three more people entered the room, an adult man holding an infant and a six-year-old boy.**

Henry squeezed his wife’s hand. He would potentially have to watch his son die, and he wasn’t sure if he’d fully processed that fact yet.

**The man, presumably John’s father, passed the baby to Martha, and pulled something out of his pocket.**

**“Take this for your token.”**

John perked up, curious what his token would be.

**The item in question was a simple bracelet with a few charms on it.**

**“Wait, wasn’t this moms’? Are you sure?”**

Eleanor gasped softly before smiling sadly. At least there was something.

**Henry smiled slightly. “I think she’d want you to have it.” Despite his best efforts, it was clear that Henry was having trouble keeping it together.**

**They started talking, the words becoming unintelligible as the scene faded.**

***

**Eliza was sitting completely still in a chair, waiting.**

The Schuyler family all sat up in anticipation.

**The door opened, and Peggy was the first to enter, running to hug her sister. If her shaking shoulders were any indication, she was crying. Angelica, a couple who must have been their parents, a girl who looked like a mini Eliza, and two boys followed close behind her.**

_ “Must be the rest of our siblings,”  _ Peggy thought. She wasn’t sure she could handle seeing her sister die.

**“Hey, ‘Liza.”**

**The family just stayed in a big group hug until the boys started getting squirmy.**

**“Oh, that reminds me.” Angelica reached under her shirt, pulling out a necklace with an oval pendant. She took it off and put it around her sister’s neck.**

**“Hold on, isn’t this your locket.”**

**Angelica nodded. “Well, yes, but I’m giving it to you. Open it.”**

Angelica nodded to herself. It was only right Eliza would receive her token from one of her sisters.

**Eliza did, and in doing so revealed the two miniature pictures inside. One was of their parents. The other was of all the Schuyler siblings.**

**“Its been updated since my time in the arena.”**

Philip frowned. It was hard to imagine either of his daughters going through that, but Angelica had, and survived. Eliza was going in too, but her fate was uncertain.

**“Oh yeah, this was your token, wasn’t it.”**

**“And now it’s yours.”**

Catherine smiled, though it looked more like a wince. Maybe having Angelica’s token would give Eliza good luck.

She didn’t want to see her daughter die.

**The conversation faded as the scene changed.**

*******

**Sarah and Aaron were being escorted inside. Sarah kept glancing at her brother out of the corner of her eye. Once they were inside, the peacekeepers made as if to take them to separate rooms.**

**“What-no! You can’t separate us!”**

Esther clenched the fabric of her skirts in her hands. Her heart went out to the other parents in the room, but she knew her family’s situation was different. If she was lucky, she would only have to see one of her children die.

_ “Please god, let one of my children survive.” _

She hated being so selfish, but what else was she supposed to do? 

**‘Sarah!” Aaron’s voice was quiet but sharp. “It’s only one hour, okay. We can do that.”**

Angelica couldn’t imagine being forcibly separated from her siblings like that. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle even five minutes separated from one of them in that situation.

**The peacekeeper kept dragging her away despite her resistance. Aaron, though he kept looking over his shoulder, wasn’t resisting like his sister.**

**“I don’t think that’s necessary.”**

**An older man, probably their mentor, raised his eyebrow at the peacekeeper that had Sarah.**

**“Mr.Franklin, with all due respect-”**

“Franklin? Is that supposed to be Benjamin Franklin?”

“Maybe?”

**“They are siblings, are they not? I don’t see any harm in having them in the same room.”**

**The peacekeeper audibly sighed, but allowed Franklin to take Aaron and Sarah to one room.**

Burr Sr’s sighed softly. At least someone had some common sense.

**Not once did Sarah let go over her brother’s arm, even as people entered the room.**

**“Sarah, Aaron.”**

**“Tapping,” Aaron and Sarah spoke in unison**

**The guy who said that looked about Sarah’s age. The first thing he did was kiss Sarah on the cheek before pulling both siblings into a hug.**

Tapping smiled slightly. It seemed even an alternate universe couldn’t separate them. He put an arm around his wife.

**“Here, I’m supposed to give these to you. They’re your tokens.”**

**He reached under his shirt and took off two necklaces.**

**“This one is for you, Aaron.”**

**The necklace Aaron got was beaded, with an ornate cross on the end.**

**“I was told this belonged to your mother.”**

Esther’s eyes widened. “Is that a rosary?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Aaron seemed just as surprised. He supposed it was rather fitting, even if he wasn’t very religious.

**Aaron blinked a few times as he put it around his neck.**

**“And this one’s from me to you, Sarah.”**

**Her’s was much simpler, just a plain chain with a ring on it. The ring itself was just a solid band, with** **_“S &T” _ ** **engraved on the inside.**

**“I have the other one.”**

**He showed her the ring on a chain of his own that matched Sarah’s.**

**“Tapping…” Sarah’s voice shook with emotion, her eye’s shining.**

“Is that supposed to be like an engagement ring?” Dolley said, her expression rueful.

She got no answer.

**“Are those promise rings?” Aaron raised an eyebrow, even as a tiny smile graced the corners of his lips.**

“So yes,” said Patsy. She didn’t know the Burr family particularly well, but she hated that a sweet young couple was being torn apart. At least Sarah would be able to say she was engaged.

**Sarah nodded, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she smiled. “We’re as good as engaged.”**

Eliza squeezed her husband’s hand. She remembered very well the day they’d gotten engaged. It was probably one of the happiest days of her life. 

**The three of them resumed hugging one another.**

**Eventually, a peacekeeper came in to tell them their time was up. Outside, their escort was waiting.**

**“Come along now.”**

**He placed his hands on their shoulders, guiding them to a train.**

Instantly, the atmosphere, though it hadn’t been particularly light in the first place, darkened even further.

**“Dinner is at seven, don’t be late.” The escort left them in the main car of the train. The train started moving, and they both took a seat.**

**They were both staring out the window, watching the buildings slowly be replaced with open land.**

**“Are you, are you, coming to the tree”**

**Aaron looked at Sarah curiously, the question clear on his face. Why was she singing?**

**“They strung up a man. They say who murdered three”**

Unsurprisingly, everyone was kind of disturbed. 

**Her voice was soft and melodic, but she continued to gaze out the window.**

**“Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be**

**If we met at midnight in the hanging tree”**

“How about maybe no?” Hercules seemed vaguely disturbed. 

**The camera panned out of the district 5 train, Sarah’s voice becoming kind of incorporeal.**

**_Are you, are you_ **

**_Coming to the tree_ **

**_Where a dead man called out_ **

**_For his love to flee_ **

“What is this song?” Esther muttered, a shudder running through her as she watched the montage of goodbyes.

**_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_No stranger would it be_ **

**_If we met at midnight_ **

**_In the hanging tree_ **

**_Are you, are you_ **

**_Coming to the tree_ **

**_Where I told you to run_ **

**_So we'd both be free_ **

_ “In a sense” _ thought Rachel. This reel of family goodbyes made her hate this universe even more. How could the leaders of this country be so heartless as to make families send their children to die?

**_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_No stranger would it be_ **

**_If we met at midnight_ **

**_In the hanging tree_ **

**_Are you, are you_ **

**_Coming to the tree_ **

**_Wear a necklace of hope_ **

**_Side by side with me_ **

Washington grimaced. Given the nature of this song, it wasn’t a stretch to think that must be a noose. Hope rhymed with rope, after all.

**_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_No stranger would it be_ **

**_If we met at midnight_ **

**_In the hanging tree_ **

**_Are you, are you_ **

**_Coming to the tree_ **

**_Where I told you to run_ **

**_So we'd both be free_ **

Madison shivered. He liked this about as much as the colonies had liked British rule. Don’t get him wrong, Sarah’s voice was beautiful, but this song was quite disturbing.

**_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_No stranger would it be_ **

**_If we met at midnight_ **

**_In the hanging tree_ **

**_Are you, are you_ **

**_Coming to the tree_ **

**_Where they strung up a man_ **

**_They say who murdered three_ **

Chills ran through the room as the eerie song continued playing, now being sung by a full choir.

**_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_No stranger would it be_ **

**_If we met at midnight_ **

**_In the hanging tree_ **

**_Are you, are you_ **

**_Coming to the tree_ **

**_Where a dead man called out_ **

**_For his love to flee_ **

**_Strange things did happen here_ **

**_No stranger would it be_ **

**_If we met at midnight_ **

**_In the hanging tree_ **

The eerie ending sounded rather like a church choir, but not in a good way, only adding to the chill factor as the scene settled on Alexander and Maria riding the train to their death.


	6. The Capital

**Part 2: The Capital**

**The train rumbled along the tracks as Maria and Alex sat at a table in silence. The car was nice, and there were a few people going in and out, setting out dishes and food.**

**Maria fiddled anxiously with a bracelet on her wrist.**

**“Is that your token?” Alex asked.**

**Maria flinched. “Um, yes. It was my sister Susanna’s”**

Maria smiles slightly. She kind of wished her sisters were here, even if they weren’t that close. She felt Peggy squeeze her hand, and smiled slightly at her.

**Alex nodded. “This is mine. My mom gave it to me.” He pulled the Mockingjay necklace out from under his shirt. “It belonged to my father.”**

**“Belonged?” Maria tilted her head, brow creasing.**

**“He, uh, died, a few years ago, in that mining accident?”**

Rachel felt a slight frown form on her face. So that was why...

**“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that.”**

**Alex shrugs, and though he’s obviously trying not to act bothered, it’s pretty obvious he is.**

Washington could recognize, even in an alternate version of him, Hamilton faking being okay. He at least hoped that other Alex’s relationship with his father was more positive than the Alex in the room with him.

**They sit in silence. The train rumbled along. The door to the next car opened and Peggy Shippen entered, followed closely by a rather imposing dark-skinned, bald man.**

**Maria seemed pretty intimidated by him, but sat up straighter anyway.**

**“Hello, Alexander, Maria. I’m George Washington, though you probably already knew that. I’ll be your mentor.”**

Washington ought to have been surprised, but he wasn’t. 

_ “At least I can give him some advice,”  _ he thought with a sigh.

**He sits down, and just… stares at them. Alex and Maria exchange uncomfortable looks before George nods.**

“What is he doing?” Dolley muttered.

**“You have some promise. You’re both decently attractive, which is good for the stylists, and neither of you seems particularly underweight. What are you good at?”**

**“Uh, I’m good at hunting. I can set traps. That’s kinda it.” Alex says.**

**Washington nods in approval. “That’s very good. What about you, Maria?”**

**Maria blinks. “Um, I’m pretty good at making people like me, I guess? I’ve been told I’m charming.”**

“Helpful,” Angelica said dryly. Maria’s cheeks reddened.

**“Anything else?”**

**“No, I don’t think so, unless you count being able to function on very little food?”**

**Washington nods. “I see. We can work with that.” He sizes them up again. “Say, do you know what I do for you as a mentor?”**

**“Uh, you give us advice? On how to win?” Maria says hesitantly.**

**“Well, yes, but I’m also responsible for procuring sponsors and what gifts you might get in the arena. I’m not joking when I say these gifts could be the difference between life and death.”**

People winced. 

**He pauses. “We’re actually going to watch the rest of the reapings now, if that’s alright with you.”**

**They go through the districts backward. They watch their reaping with impassive faces, though Alex makes a funny noise in his throat when he tells James to back down.**

James does the same. Part of him wished his other self had been a little more assertive, but what’s done is done.

**Maria’s eyes glisten when she sees Sally Hemings get picked.**

Patsy tightened her grip on her half-sister’s wrist.

**Alex seems especially interested in district 6’s male, John Laurens.**

**District Five is a shock to them.**

**“What?! How is that even possible?”**

**Washington shrugged. “I don’t know. You can ask them yourselves during training, if you want, but I don’t think you’ll find anything.**

**“That was definitely rigged,” Alex mutters as he turns his attention back to the screen. Washington gives him a warning look but doesn’t comment.**

“Looks like we’re not the only ones who thought that was unlikely,” Alex said.

**District four makes Alex frown.**

**“Schuyler? Didnt-”**

**“Yes, there was a Schuyler who won a previous game, Angelica. I actually know her fairly well.”**

**Washingtons gaze zeros in on Eliza’s pale face and Angelica’s heartbroken face behind her, and he shakes his head.**

**_“Your tributes from District 2, Catherine Livingston and James Reynolds.”_ **

Maria shrunk back in her seat slightly. This James looked remarkably similar to her husband.

**Catherine and James are all smiles as they wave to the crowd. James’s smile is sly, and Alex makes a face at him.**

Thomas frowned. “Are they...happy?”

_ “I’ll explain district 1 and 2s tributes in just a second” _

**Washington motions for them to be quiet as District one comes up.**

**_“Your tributes from District one, Maria Cosway and Charles Lee.”_ **

John scoffed. “Freaking Lee.”

**Like Catherine and James, Cosway and Lee are smiling brightly and waving.**

**“Freaking careers,” Alex mutters, and Maria nods.**

_ “Ok, I know you’re wondering what he meant by that. Let me explain. Districts 1 and 2  _ (A/N I know 4 is also a career district, but it isn’t for the purposes of this story)  _ Are known to other districts as the Career districts. The tributes from these two districts tend to win, and train prior to volunteering for the games, even though that’s technically illegal.” _

“They actively volunteer?”

_ “Yup. They’re kinda brainwashed.” _

**Washington raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything as he stands up. “We arrive in the capital in the morning. Try to get some sleep, alright?”**

**He leaves, leaving Maria and Alex sitting in front of a blank screen.**

**“Shall we?” Alex offers a hand to Maria.**

**“I don’t think I’m going to sleep much tonight,” Maria admits as he helps her up.**

Eliza forced away the little bit of jealousy she was feeling. It wasn’t like they were even together in the other world. Even if they were, it wasn’t like Alexander was flirting, he was just being nice.

**They walk down a hall, stopping in front of a door.**

**“Good night,” Maria says as she pushes her way into the room.**

**“Good night,” Alex echos before heading to his own room.**

**The sky gets lighter, and commotion can be heard about the train.**

**Maria and Alex come out of their rooms at the same time, both cleaned and dressed plainly. Maria still has her bracelet, and the chain of Alex’s necklace is visible.**

**“Big day today, huh?” Alex says dryly as they head towards the dining car.**

**Maria grimaces.**

**Washington is already there when they enter. He’s cleaned himself up too, wearing a blazer.**

**“Good morning you two. Sleep well?”**

**In response, Maria yawned before quickly shaking her head to make herself more alert.**

_ “Can’t imagine anyone would,”  _ Sarah thought.

**Washington chuckled. “Can’t really blame you for that. Anyway, we’ll arrive at the capital in about an hour and a half.”**

**The scene jumps ahead, and a gleaming city can be seen in the distance.**

Everyone stares in awe. They’ve never seen a city like this.

**“Beautiful, isn’t it?” To Alex’s apparent surprise, its Washington who says this, and he sounds surprisingly bitter.**

**He’s staring out the window with them, his eyes narrowed slightly with disdain. He doesn’t say anything further, but he doesn’t need to.**

**The train gets into the city proper, and people line the tracks, waving and cheering.**

**“Wave back,” Washington says quietly. “You have to engage with them.”**

**Alex waves awkwardly, but Maria is a natural. Her smile doesn’t seem forced like his is, she doesn’t look like someone facing almost certain death.**

“People pleasing?”

_ “Yup. Charisma is an important aspect of the games.” _

**They train disappears into the underground part of a large tower building. Washington guides them off.**

**“You’ll meet with your prep team first. They’ll clean you up, and after that, you’ll meet your stylists.”**

**They’re handed off to their teams, and many of the other tributes can be seen.**

**Angelica hasn’t left the room quite yet. She’s standing at the edge, in a position to watch her sister.**

  
  


The Schuyler’s all wince.

**Washington approaches her. “Hello, Ms.Schuyler.”**

**Angelica jumps slightly before seeing him. “Oh, hey.”**

**Washington follows her gaze. Eliza is wrapped in a simple medical gown, being tended to by her team.**

Peggy blinked rapidly. Why did her sister have to do something so stupidly noble.

**“Is everything okay?”**

**“Fine,” Angelica snaps.**

“You don’t need to act, Angie. No one expects you to be okay.” Eliza says quietly. Angelica gives her sister a watery smile.

**Washington looks like he doesn’t believe her. “I see. Well, I’ll see you at the opening ceremony”**

**He walks off, leaving Angelica to observe her sister for a few more moments before she finally leaves herself.**

**Alex hops of his prep table, following his prep team to another room, and is left alone.**

**A few moments later, a man enters. He’s not over the top like almost everyone else up to this point.**

**He stares at Alex for a bit, before asking. “Who are you.”**

**“Alexander.”**

**“John Jay. Well, Alexander, I’m sorry this happened to you. I’m here to help you in any way that I can.”**

“Well that’s a change,” Mattie says lightly.

**Alex stares at him. “Most people would just congratulate me.”**

**“Well, I don’t see the point in that.” Jay takes a breath. “So tonight you have the tribute parade. Dress you up and show you off to the world.”**

**“So you’re here to make me look good?”**

**“I’m here to help you make an impression. Usually, we dress people in clothes from their district.”**

**“Yeah, we’re coal miners.”**

**“But I don’t want to do that.**

That surprised many people.

“Really? Couldn’t he get in trouble for that?”

**I wanna do something that will make people remember. Did they tell you about trying to get sponsors?”**

**“Yeah, but I’m not really gonna make any friends.”**

**The corners of Jay’s mouth curl up just a little. “We’ll see. My partner is working with your district partner. Your outfits will, of course, be coordinated. I think you’re gonna like it.”**

The Mulligan’s interest was peaked. They wondered what the outfits would look like.

**Alex’s eyes narrow slightly. “What did you have in mind?”**


	7. Tribute Parade

**The scene cut to two men sitting at a desk.**

**“We are very excited, aren’t we?” said the younger, slightly less obnoxious looking guy**

**“Indeed, Arnold.**

“Wait, is that supposed to be Benedict Arnold? Hmph, figures.”

_ “That’s right. Benedict Arnold and John Andre are the hosts of the games. The president, who you’ll see in a moment, is Fredrick King. The head gamemaker, the one who directs the games as they happen, is John Adams.” _

Nobody was really surprised to hear that their King George had become a dictator who sanctioned these games.

**We have over ten thousand people**

“Ten thousand!” Eliza squeaked. 

**just craning to get a glimpse of this year’s tributes. This will be the first glimpse the sponsors will get of the tributes as well.” He tapped the desk a few times with his finger. “The importance of this moment cannot be overstated.”**

**The camera switched to a relatively rotund man standing in the middle of a circular room. Around him, on varying elevated rings sat people in front of control panels.**

**“On my mark.”**

**The first carriage, drawn by glittering white horses, was district one’s tributes, Charles Lee and Maria Cosway.**

**District 2, James Reynolds and Catherine Livingston, had a carriage pulled by Russet colored horses**

**Grey horses pulled Marcus Prevost and Theodosia Bartow’s carriage.**

**Tench Tilghman and Eliza Schuyler had a carriage pulled by horses covered in an iridescent powder to give the impression of seashells.**

**Aaron Burr and Sarah Burr had bay colored horses.**

**Chestnut colored horses pulled John Laurens and Martha Manning.**

**Dark brown horses pulled the carriage of Gilbert du Motier and Adrienne de Noailles.**

**Hercules Mulligan and Elizabeth Sanders had cream horses.**

**Horses the color of baked bread pulled Thomas Jefferson and Martha Wayles**

**The horses pulling James Madison and Dolley Payne were dust-colored**

**Wheat colored horses pulled Jonathan Bellamy and Sally Hemings**

The Mulligans, as much as this parade unsettled them, were particularly interested in the outfits everyone was wearing.

**Finally, horses as dark as coal pulled Alexander Hamilton and Maria Lewis. This one was a bit different. Both tributes were wearing flaming crowns, but it wasn’t hurting them.**

“How is that possible? How is it not hurting them?”

_ “It’s synthetic fire, completely harmless.” _

**The crown was going crazy, throwing flowers and such onto the parade route as the fanfare played.**

**The scene switched back to the rotund man. “Okay, we’re ready. President King, you’re live.”**

**All twelve carriages stopped in two arcs as a blonde man in a neat suit stepped up to a platform light above them.**

**“Welcome, welcome. Tributes, we welome you. We salute your courage, and your sacrifice.**

John muttered something about how that was a lie, but it went mostly unnoticed.

**And we wish you a happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.”**

**The crowd cheered loudly as the chariots made their exit.**

**“That was awesome.”**

**Shippen clapped her hands delightly. “It’s all anyone’s going to be talking about. Come, lets get you out of these outfits.”**

**Peggy continued talking as their group walked. “Now, your interviews are the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow will be spent prepping for them, capiche?”**

**Maria and Alex nodded.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, there's just not a lot to react to here.
> 
> For the interviews, I'm only going to do full views of the characters I consider most important, and the ones who would have more interesting interviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys be interested in a version of this story without the reaction aspect?


End file.
